


Surprises

by theshizniiit



Series: Dorian Ruining John's Life (& Other Stories) [9]
Category: Almost Human
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-03
Updated: 2014-11-03
Packaged: 2018-02-24 00:24:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 371
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2561234
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theshizniiit/pseuds/theshizniiit
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: "John buying something really nice for Dorian."</p><p>In which John is the bae we all wish we had.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Surprises

John tried to conceal the thing the best he could, but honestly, who could really hide a puppy? This wasn’t like the leg Dorian had gotten him years ago, this was a living, breathing, barking creature. He frowned as the small dog struggled against the bow placed on it’s head.

"Quit struggling, you little nuisance." the detective growled, scooping up the puppy and straightening the bow,  _again_  “At least wait till he gets here before you start acting up on me,” the puppy just looked at him with watery eyes and barked again “Stop that.” John scolded. Dorian would be home any minute now, back from getting is software update from Rudy and then John would present him with the puppy, i _f the damn thing would stop struggling and barking and ruining everything-_

"John?"  _Fuck_. Dorian had entered the apartment and John hadn’t noticed because he was  _struggling and trying to hold the puppy still before it ran off and-_

"John, why do you have a puppy, and why is your face red?" Dorian’s blue eyes widened when John rolled his eyes and swore, approaching him with the small animal and holding him up for Dorian to see.

"He uh-he’s yours, I got him for you. Uh-I uh- saw you looking at him through the glass the other day and uh-I figured-"

"You got me the puppy?"

"Yes, I just said that, now would you take him? I think the little monster scratched me." John tried to sneer but seeing the DRN take the puppy gently, like he was afraid he would break it made his frustrated expression soften. He felt his face contorting into a smile as he watched Dorian’s eyes sparkle and his smile grow wide as he excitedly cooed and pet the tiny animal. He smiled as he rocked the dog back and forth and kissed it head and John found he couldn’t stop staring. He loved that fact that little things he did could make Dorian so incredibly  _happy._

Before he knew it Dorian had put the puppy down and he had an armful of DRN, wrapping his arms around his neck  repeatedly kissing him breathless.

"Thank you, John."

John hadn’t blushed that hard in  _years._

**Author's Note:**

> Can you tell I'm getting lazy at making up titles yet?  
> lol


End file.
